Digital data handling systems typically in use generate video signals which are used to create displays for a user of the system. Examples of such systems include personal computers and consumer systems such as television receivers with associated set top boxes, video game machines and the like.
As the demands on such systems for data processing have increased, due to the rising popularity of video conferencing, compression/decompression of video signal streams, and three dimensional rendering of images presented, the limits of digital data handling in such systems as have been known heretofore have been approached or exceeded. As a consequence, attempts to succeed at the applications mentioned have resulted in degraded performance. Thus high quality three dimensional rendering (to choose only a single example) has resulted in slowing of the responsiveness of the system generating such a display.